Characters Outside Vista City
California The Ashbys --''' No longer living in Vista City. the Ashby family is in Long Beach with the Warp Drive Project. 'Vincent Bugliosi --' The LA County prosecutor who prosecuted Charles Manson. After he retired, he made a habit/vocation out of being a public advocate against corruption. Led the Pro team in the The Trial for Peoplehood. 'John Copeon --' Cyberdyne employee. Helpfully unhelpful is his real job. Talk the product and the company, say nothing of value. 'Ral Gension. --' Cyberdyne VP, still at work or at home. 'Sol Klueliss --' Copeon's boss. Supervises Copeon and other like him in giving nothing away. 'Edward Robert Lee --' Serving 5 to 15 years for attempted murder in San Quentin. Shot an Ane which he considered the devil. Not mentally stable. 'Edward McMurry --' B-13 Sociologist, worked with Project High Ground now the Warp Drive Project. 'Tory Milhouse --' San Diego, a local land developer all the personality and welcome of a wet sponge. Husband of the main witch in the VC-Mother Eater case. He might have recovered from her spells by now. 'Damian Mort --' AKA Glen Clerk Address 3456 Pleasant View Drive Victorville Ca. Naturalized US Citizen, from Scotland. High Priest of Satan. ' Lilith Mort '-- His wife, a slinky redhead and likely altar piece. 'Dr. Lee Normal --' NASA, USAF, Lockmart) Aerodynamic engineer. He developed the craft that nearly killed Steven Ashby, the M2F2.. He also developed the "Ground Orbit Ground" series of craft, a more successful endeavor. Currently at JPL. 'Dr. Richard Ramond --' (NASA) Astronomer, orbital math type guy. Currently at JPL 'Ernie Smith --' (BAFT) Ernie was a undercover officer investigating Cyberdyne in the VC Lost Dutchman Phoenix case. 'Professor James Smythe --' Professor emeritus Standford University. Anthropology (and weird stuff) Smythe is an immortal, so cursed during an expedition in the hinterlands of Greece in the early 1920s. He is over 100 years old. 'Lorial --' His assistant. A woman of uncertain age and abilities, and certain beauty. 'Maurice Oliver --' A language expert that knows Elvish. A typical gawky nerd. 'Richard Speares --' Suit, US Secret Service 'Therilan --' Mocha colored woman working at the Big Sur Mental Health Clinic. One of the Ane History Scouts. Big Sur has been identified as a safe location to work out of. Therilan is an RI scout feeding alternate universe information back to her home base. AU to them that is. She has become a close friend of the Ashby Family having gotten involved with Betty Ashby. Colorado 'Lisa Long --' Is alive and well working her 9 to 5 job. Cyberdyne R&D. 'Angelo Mancuso --' Security Second Chances Inc. 'Mako Saleriman --' Cyberdyne middle management 'Olaf Sanderson --' 5'4' geek type. Geologist working to help close old dangerous mines. 'Moondance Smith --' Former editor of the Rolling Stone. Currently living in Vale, Colorado. He ran the "Firestarter" story. 'Randolph Walsh --' White hat cybernetic mad science type. Founded Second Chances Inc. 'Walter William --' Is alive and well, working his 9 to 5 job. Cyberdyne R&D 'Mark Williams --' Robotics genius that developed the "centaur" all terrain quad. From Scott City, Kansas, is now working for Second Chances. Kansas 'Mark Barkly --' Sheriff Scott County Kansas. Well aware of the mad science type down the road. 'Reilly "Bubba" Patton --' Farmer. Runs Bubba's Ane Hotel outside of Scott. Kentucky 'Marty Farsworth -- ' Former Ranger in the Clinch Mt. Nature Preserve. Driven crazy with drugs for seeing too much by The Shop. 'Lisa Pelican -- ' Former Ranger in the Clinch Mt. Nature Preserve. Avoided being driven crazy by playing crazy. Spilled the beans on The Shop. 'Dr. Jerold Saille --' Cardiologist, Still in Lexington KY. Will aid Bureau 13. Saille has something strange about him. He is alleged to have survived a hail of bullets in 'Nam in 68. He is also tied heavily with the Ane. Georgia *Timothy Blackmane' -- Tanuki, one of the vast Blackmane clan. A comic book shop owner in Atlanta and Willis Blackmane's brother. He is a Wizard and thus under observation by B-13. Tim runs Blackmane's Comic Shop, formerly Willad's, bought from the family of a child pornographer sent up the river. The shop sells Comics, games, board and RPG, used books, videos of the genre, and supplies real magic types similar to Needful Things with a new age magik cover. *'Avolean & Daisy Birtch '-- Two 20ish tanuki sisters that have come to live with Timothy as a prosppective mate. *'Starry Windchilde' -- Ageless, looks 20. White witch shacking up with Timothy and helping with the comic shop. She runs the real magic supply end of the business. She has a body that does not quit and her cleavage should be considered a dangerous weapon. *'Chet Hammon''' -- 20 something, rail thin. Comix nerd working at Blackmane's. Lends his encyclopedic knowledge of comics to the shop. *'Louis Devon' -- 20 something, DVD and RPGs. *Merrill Barker -- high schooler part time. Likes RPGs, and aliens. Lives near Timothy. His parents are Baptists. Something he feels he needs to apologize for. *'Vladimer Puchkin' -- 40 something. Runs the game room at Blackmane's Talks like Dracula, looks like a beach bum. Dyes his hair black and dresses like Grampa Munster at work. Illinois Dr. Richard Graves --''' Pathology Chicago. Associate of Ditier Klaus. Massachusetts 'Dr. Alice Leven --' Internal medicine, Boston. Associate of Ditier Klaus. Michigan 'Janice Morningstar --' Huron tribal shaman in the area of Midland Mi. The woman is wrinkle convention and 80 hundred years old with a will of solid flint. (Patterned after my Great Grandmother -- ED) 'Paul Peterson --' B-13 agent from Michigan. New York 'Dr. Steven Strange --' NY based B-13 white magician. 'Marcus Wolfe --' Tattoo expert in New York, see profile. Not B-13 Nevada 'Brenda --' The Alabama Apewoman Homo Habilis. Developed by The Shop for what reason is not understood. She can talk and is treated as a developmentally disadvantaged person. Her and her caretaker are hidden in Las Vegas. 'Shara Carein --' Concerned person and caretaker for Brenda, the Alabama Apewoman. Located in Las Vegas Nv. Texas 'Dr. Eric Meyers --' (NASA) Rocket expert with NASA, oooold guy from the early days. He still speaks with a heavy German accent. 'Boon T. Pickens --' An oilman that saw the writing on the wall and dropped oil and wind power for Fusion. He is in the habit of giving poor villages in the third world a Fusion plant. Virgina *'Reverend William Randal Curtis DD --' Author of The Inversion of Heaven, pastor of The First Faith Pentecostal Church of Richmond Virgina, and confirmed Human racist Doctor of Divinity from Oral Robbers University 1984. He is married and has 17 children. 4 out of his wife, the rest adopted mainly out of godless communism. His oldest son Tyndale assists in his ministry. He made a brief splash on the national scene during The Trial for Peoplehood. It did not go in his favor. *'Artemus Pelonor --' A good Christian lawyer, that believes aliens are from the Devil. He has a James Earl Jones voice and a creditability field. He is located in Richmond Va. Defended Edward Robert Lee (Unsuccessfully) of attempted murder and was on the Anti side of the Trial for Peoplehood. Washington DC *'Hugh Borman --' Former Secret Service and body guard. Works out of Washington, Hired to oversee Ane security. *'Robert Darwin --' AP Reporter who "got" the message from the Iconan bowl found on Mars. After recovering the ability to talk he has a permanent job talking about "Iconians". *'Elizabeth Harrison --' One gets the impression of Mom Incarnate. She is the Ane business agent selling teleportation, translation, truthtellers, and daycare. Psionic healing as well. She changes according to the Ane's wishes for the availability of said services, not what the market might bear. Located in Washington DC at the Ane Embassy. *'Mellisa Ruth McGraw --' Ex-wife of Ed Lee, living is Washington DC with three children, never seen. *'Matha Muller --' B-13 agent working the state department. *'Ian Scully --' B-13 agent working the state department. Outside the USA *'Salla Abdul --' X-13 agent in Cairo Egypt. Helped in the VC-Magic Plague game. *'Hagi --' Bedouin driver in the Magic Plague game, no last name given. *'Dr. Krakov Valjinko --' Ex-soviet rocket science type. Lost a son to the early space race, an event never reported. Alex Valjinko, Gregory Irenovich are the two cosmonauts recovered. *'Madam Porputau --' Paris designer that neither manufactures or advertises, true haute couture. If you don't have the money to know about her, you don't have the money for her...creations. She was mentioned as Samantha Deering's couturier in the VC-Demon Hunters game. *'''Hu Junyu -- Former Chinese Intel Officer. Intensely loyal to The State. She had subsumed her identity into that of the PLA. She grew up an orphan and experienced some rough times. Associates the state with stability, control and predictability. She associates personal freedom with crime, anarchy and her experience as a child on the streets. She was taken on the trip to Coventry by Therilan. She was pretty much handed the store in terms of her intel mission without being given enough detail to make anything of it. She is currently working with one of many organizations trying to pull China back together. She is simultaneously in awe of the Ane for being the Perfect Socialist Beings, and despises them for what they did to China instead of working within the State. Skills - Infiltrating organizations. Counter insurgency combat and planning. wilderness survival. Urban Survival. Lying. Lying by omission. Weaknesses'' - Deeply loyal to China, completely buys the notion that the individual is subservient to the state. (Will throw team mates under the bus for the benefit of the larger organization.) Tendency to descend to ruthless methods directly.'' Out of this World *'Donald Dillon --' The Batboy, late of tabloid news fame. A botched product of The Shop, bat people Mk 1. he escaped and eventually went to ground hidden by B-13 in Kentucky, that is after the media had ground him to hamburger. He joined the Greyhawkens and left after the Trial for Peoplehood stating "He wanted to go someplace where he could have a quiet beer in public." Location Unknown *'August LaFontaine --' Former Vampire hunter now B-13 agent, still Vampire hunting, but by B-13 rules. *'Frank Leslie --' Suit, US Secret Service. *'Merced Logoglos --' A hot blooded Greek woman. She drank from the Immortality spring along with Dr. James Smythe. He lost track of her shortly thereafter. Because Smyther does not know her location does not mean she is not still active and out there. *'Charlie McGee--' The subject of the Firestarter story. She is deep undercover for her own good. *'Barry Moore --' Partly in the know non B-13 He has a website on "Black Opps: the Secret Government" Consulted over e-mail about the Firestarter case. Responsible with the information he has. *'The Great Randi --' Professional magician and skeptic. An investigator independent of B-13 and has repeatedly refused to be "shackled" by them. His high profile life lets him get away with that. Randi is believed to have a strong psionic dampening effect. A psi himself, but with the primary ability to nullify the abilities of others. It takes something with the power of an [Ane to even get through it, and it is an effort. It annoys him that they don't like being around him. It annoys him more that they give him a headache. *'Suzy Senseless --' Sample new age know nothing that opposes any technology as bad without reservation. Fond of posting scathing anti progress rants to her blog and Facebook page. Well followed on Twitter. *'Stuart S. Stuart III --' An acquaintance of Steve's who adventures in impeccable white linen 3-piece suits. He went into the jungle and went cliff climbing and rappelling during the course of earlier adventures, as well as the usual car chases gun fights and so on, all in these suits. he'd ruin them and then go get more of them. *'Zhou Lin Wau --' Former Taiwanese secret policemen hired by Hugh Borman as anti Chinese security and intelligence for the Ane. Skull fucking evil, but buyible, for a price. Category:Characters